


Kiss me

by Uglywordsinaknifeblock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Confessions, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Prince Arthur, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy, pure fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglywordsinaknifeblock/pseuds/Uglywordsinaknifeblock
Summary: An adorable oneshot based on one of the cutest lines in film history (from a movie I barely remember)





	Kiss me

Arthur was warm. His right arm was thrown haphazardly over Merlins waist, and their faces were within inches of each other. The morning light had not yet breached the room, but the gentle glow of a few candles from the previous night was enough.

Merlin was still dozing, and his features were illuminated beautifully. Arthur gently traced a finger over the side of his face, barely grazing, just enough to feel the smooth alabaster skin and the barest brush of soft, raven black hair. He smiled as he remember the night before.

He had finally confessed to Merlin, told him everything he had been feeling in the past months. He remembered how nervous he had been, his words coming out in a tumble. And just when he thought Merlin would leave, or tell him he was crazy, or crack a joke and grin like it was all a game, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck and held him tight. Merlins breath was on his neck, his body flush with Arthurs, and he was warm.

When Merlin told him he loved him too, Arthur was so overcome with joy he laughed out loud. They fell asleep in each others arms, and sometime in the night one of them must have pulled the covers over them.

Merlin stirred slightly, and Arthur kept his hand resting lightly on the side of his face as his eyes slowly blinked open. Merlin smiled shyly.

"Hi" he said quietly. Arthur couldn't help but grin and scoot a little closer. He was just so damn cute.

"Hi" Arthur replied, a smile still playing at the edge of his lips. "You thinking of taking any of it back?"

Merlin grinned like an idiot, and damn if that wasn't the most adorable thing Arthur had ever seen. Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Never" he answererd, quiet but confident.

Arthur smiled. "Good" he whispered, he meant it. This was the most amazing feeling, Merlin lying here, their bodies entangled as if they knew exactly how to fit. He had dreamed of seeing this, Merlins gorgeous skin in the low light of pre-dawn, long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones, and blue, soulful eyes gazing at him like he was the most important thing in the world. It was an image he would never tire of.

Merlin giggled slightly. "What are you staring at?" he questioned lightly, and it was music to Arthurs ears. His lilting accent, the cute way he raised his eyebrows when he asked, all made him fall apart at the seams.

"Kiss me" Arthur breathed.

It wasn't until Merlin was leaning in, closing the short space between them that Arthur realized what he had said.

"Merlin, wait. That, uh, that wasn't an order" he stammered. Merlin only smiled.

"I know"

And then a pair of warm lips were on his, so soft and sweet and _Merlin_. Every inch of their bodies were pressed together, warm under the blankets and wrapped so completly around each other it was like they were melting together. Arthur had never felt so happy, because Merlin was kissing him and it was soft and slow and the hand in his hair was gentle, so gentle and loving he could cry. He had never felt so much tenderness from anyone. It was by far the best moment of his life.

They pulled back only a little, and pressed their foreheads together, unwilling to move any farther apart. Both of them were grinning now, unable to contain their sheer joy at just being this close to each other.

"I love you" Merlin whispered. He had said the same thing last night, but now it felt more real, solid, like he could hold onto it.

"I love you too"

And then Merlin pressed in for another kiss, and Arthur fell apart all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole "that wasn't an order" "I know" thing was from Ella Enchanted, and it always stuck with me, despite me not seeing the movie since 2007. Hopefully you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments are soooooo much appretiated!!
> 
> Edit: Holy crap, over 1000 hits? I never expected this much exposure of my work! Thank you all so much for your time <3


End file.
